1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to Internal Combustion Engines of Reciprocating Piston Type. Gasoline or diesel powered.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal combustion reciprocating piston engines (ICRPE) have combustion chambers that are spaces (volume) made specifically to hold compressed fresh mixture gases in compression, ignite fuel and air mixture at, or near Top Dead Center (TDC) in crankshaft position.
Advances in technology offer excellent ignition and fuel management systems developed by major manufactures of internal combustion engines. The fuels are very well monitored, turned into vapor, and ignited within the confines of a defined combustion chamber at TDC.
The mechanical design deficiencies may not be apparent. The first problem is, the angular relationship of the connecting rod to the crankshaft is not in a good position for the conversion of pressure into torque at TDC. As the main power piston accelerates away from TDC in the power stroke, initial high combustion pressure drops dramatically as volume increases. Where the combustion pressure is the highest the connecting rod and crankshaft relationship can only convert the least. At TDC the Sine of the angle made between the connecting rod and crankshaft is ZERO. And, as the connecting rod and the crankshaft enter into the point of maximum conversion of pressure into torque (approximately 70 degrees after TDC), very little gas pressure is left to be exerted on the crankshaft by the main piston through the connecting rod.
The second problem—power piston displacement in the combustion chamber does not occur. The volume used for the combustion chamber in prior art claims serves to hold fresh mixture gases for compression, combustion and subsequent expansion. ICRPE convert initial combustion pressure into torque through the surface of a main piston onto a connecting rod and onto a connecting rod journal. At 30 degrees ATDC in the power stroke, the combustion chamber in a prior art ICRPE the combustion chamber volume is almost doubled CUTTING the pressure exerted on the main piston in ½.
But, as increased displacement occurs in the combustion chamber, an associated increase in work is obtained from the combustion chamber. The idea of increasing the piston displacement in the combustion chamber began many years ago by milling (machining process wherein the combustion chamber is reduced) the heads or purchasing after market high compression pistons. The increase in compression ratio resulted in an increased displacement in the combustion chamber. However, the effect was a higher temperature of combustion and resultant pressure increases with significant power gains.
The problems created by the higher compression ratio turned into disadvantages. The increased heat and pressure of combustion, increased nitrogen pollution production. And, higher grades of fuel had to be used to combat ignition before TDC. Ignition at TDC with high compression is sensitive. Combustion ignition timing had to be very close to after top dead center. But, close enough to TDC to build the maximum heat during the maximum compression ratio.
Therefore, very little of the high pressure of combustion made close to TDC in prior art systems is converted into torque. Ignition occurs at close to Top Dead Center. The mechanical system relationship, of the angle of the connecting rod to the crankshaft, is at the poorest position to convert pressure into torque at TDC. Every time a prior art ICRPE rotates through the power cycle the combustion chamber volume is lost for the production of power. The amount of fuel lost due to combustion at TDC is tremendous.
In conclusion, both problems of power production relate to each other. Prior art ICRPE exhibit problems in converting initial combustion pressure into power. First, the main power piston displacement in the combustion chamber does not exist. For existing prior art ICRPE to have good piston displacement in the combustion chamber the compression ratio would have to be very high. An example would be 50 to 1 in a gasoline fueled engine. Every time an ICRPE operates through the four cycles, the combustion chamber volume is lost for the production of power. Second, the greatest conversion of initial combustion pressure into torque occurs as the shared center line of the connecting rod bearing and wrist pin centerline at a 90 degree relationship with tire shared main bearing centerline and the rod bearing centerline. At approximately 70 degrees crankshaft position (ATDC) in the power stroke when the mechanical relationship is ready to convert pressure into torque very little combustion pressure is available. Maximum combustion pressure occurs at TDC in prior art ICRPE.
Prior art does not show or tell of the building of the compression ratio and initial combustion pressure inside the power stroke past TDC to convert more of the high pressure of combustion into torque.
The patents below, have been designed to adjust to combustion demands placed upon ICRPE by variable compression ratios. An adjusting or auxiliary piston varies the volume requirements for compression ratio changes. All show maximum initial combustion pressure generated close to TDC.
Morris U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,056 shows a variable compression ratio control system for internal combustion engines in which the adjustable combustion chamber volume ratio is shown to be at TDC and “It is to be understood that with a variable compression ratio of the engine, the compression ratio may be increased for low power operation and decreased for high power operation.” Morris shows that his idea has a minimum and maximum specific combustion chamber referred to as compression ratio. The control of the combustion chamber volume is varied by the “combustion space above piston 11 will be increasing or decreasing by the movement of piston 18”.
Thaner U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,288 shows an internal combustion engine with combined throttle and compression control and “compression chamber 4” in which gases are compressed into a small fixed volume and “a connecting passage 5 with an auxiliary compression chamber”. In Claim 1 “thereby to vary the combined volume of the main and auxiliary compression chambers at compression top dead center” refers to “Preferably, at ¼ load, the auxiliary piston is to reach its top dead center at approximately the same time the main piston reaches the end, that is, top dead center, of its compression stroke.” If both pistons arrive at top dead center at the same time during any compression operation, a regular fixed space of combustion that is not displaced by either auxiliary or main piston movement is present. The result is a combustion space or volume close to the main power pistons' slowest piston speed, the maximum pressure of combustion achieved at TDC. The combustion chamber volume is adjustable at TDC.
Skay U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,300 shows an engine with reference to a fixed combustion chamber “62a” ignition at TDC.
Bie, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,403 patent shows to have a fixed combustion chamber referred to in about line 35 and receiving and compressing a charge to heat and ignite the fuel.
Van Avermaete U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,684 shows an internal combustion engine with a liquid injector to supply the fuel for combustion into a combustion cylinder with a combustion chamber that has an ignition source (between line 15 to line 20). “A volumetric difference between the cylinders of the combustion chamber” shows the lost volume in having combustion occur close to TDC.
Lapeyre U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,115 shows an internal spark ignition two stroke combustion engine in which a pre-combustion chamber 16c and 17c are used to supply combustion to another combustion chamber used to drive twin pistons in opposite directions.
Chivato U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,341 shows a controlled pressure combustion chamber in which the chamber directly above piston 2, ignition most likely close to TDC.
Morikawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,711 shows a combustion chamber directly above piston 2 and has small auxiliary piston to adjust the compression ratio in the fixed combustion chamber.
The many prior attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of internal combustion engines. Some variable compression with variable throttles, some with multiple opposing pistons, some with many moving parts and controlling devices. Enough fuel is not saved. Or the benefit that they provide is not great enough to survive production costs.
Prior art ICRPE show compression into a combustion chamber that may or may not be adjustable. Ignition and initial combustion pressure is obtained very close to TDC in the power stroke of the main power piston.